


Danger: Live Wires

by godaime_obito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, android!madara, its like a scifi future au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Most androids don't tend to get the kind of heavy injuries Tobirama specializes in fixing, but somehow Uchiha Madara shows up almost every week.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Danger: Live Wires

**Author's Note:**

> i need to move some prompt fills to ao3 from my tumblr so uh expect a bunch of random ficlets from me to go up, like, tomorrow

There aren’t many repeat guests to Tobirama’s shop. Most androids don’t get the kind of serious injuries that require his level of expertise to fix, and as such he’s left to research and test new technology in piece. He does get a few repeats, normally from more high-risk occupations, but none show up so often as Madara. Android 077-097-100-097-114-097, preferred name Madara, is one of the many Uchiha model androids who work as firefighters and rescue workers in the city.

Uchiha androids all look rather identical straight after assembly, but it doesn’t take them long to develop rather distinct personalities and to change their appearance as they see fit. Madara in particular is reckless, hot-headed, and favors extremely identifiable looks that always include ridiculously long hair. He’s been to Tobirama’s shop twice as often as any other Uchiha. He is, once again, in his shop today.

“What is it this time?” Tobirama asks, getting straight to the point.

“Guess,” Madara deadpans, waving his disconnected left arm around. The severed wires protruding from the torn edges of his left shoulder spark.

“Your arm, yes,” he sighs, “but how did you do that to it and is there any other, less visible, damage?”

“I got caught on some cables and didn’t have the time to untangle myself, so I tried to just yank myself out…” He flushes and tappers off, eyes shifting away from where he’d been holding Tobirama’s gaze.

“You tried to brute force yourself out of a bunch of industrial cables without thinking and discovered they were stronger than you. The rest of you is in good condition then?” Tobirama asks. He can’t keep a bit of fond amusement from seeping into his voice. Just like Madara to tear himself up because of his own impatience and then get embarrassed when he has to admit it.

“I am in excellent condition, as always,” he says emphatically, “arm excluded.”

“Of course, you have the finest craftsmanship,” he agrees, “After all, by now I’ve replaced almost all of your parts and I am an expert craftsman.”

“Just fix my arm mister expert craftsman,” Madara huffs, slamming it down on the worktable. “I’m shutting down so there are no live wires, no need to give me the spiel,” he adds. The sparking stops as he begins to crumple.

“Idiot,” Tobirama hisses, “can’t even put yourself in a decent position first, it’s like you want to dent yourself. You don't even need to shut down all the way, just kill power to the shoulder area.” His complaints, of course, fall on deaf ears. 

He maneuvers Madara into his own chair at the workbench and begins opening panels near the severing point. He carefully begins detaching the remain parts of the wires from the shoulder and then the arm. Other than the connecting wires, outer panels and imitation skin, everything seems intact. Once the ruined parts are discarded, he retrieves replacements from the backroom. He switches into clean new gloves before he begins putting on the new wires and reattaching the arm.

In Tobirama’s opinion, the human brain and its electrical impulses that direct the muscles don’t have any true difference from the advanced computer that directs a modern android’s body via electricity flowing through their wiring. Even if Madara can’t get an infection like Tobirama can, it would still be rather rude to seal up another sentient being with parts handled with dirty gloves.

Once his skin is sealed seamlessly over the new paneling, Tobirama carefully reaches through his hair, which needs a good washing, to hit the manual restart at the base of Madara’s neck. Most androids keep such switches secret even from the people who repair them, but Madara apparently passed the point of caring somewhere around his hundredth visit.

“I can’t believe you shutdown like that, are trying to test if you can dent yourself on my floors?” Tobirama scolds.

“The faster I go offline the faster it feels like its over,” he defends himself, “I don’t know why I used to insist on sitting around awake for your tedious repair work.”

“ _My_ tedious repair work? I’m not the one constantly needing repaired,” he says incredulously. “It’s _your_ tedious repair work, that I happen to graciously complete for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, thank you mister expert craftsman,” he concedes and stands up from Tobirama’s chair. He tests the arms range of motion a bit, as he looks it over. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do all this,” he admits softly.

“Well,” Tobirama replies, pretending he’s not beginning to blush, “Even so, I recommend you be a lot more careful. If you want to visit, you can just stop by without being in such a state.” He crosses his arms, steps back a half-step, bumping lightly into his workbench, and tries not to look away.

“Izuna gives me hell about how often I’m here already,” Madara complains halfheartedly.

“He gives you hell about everything you do anyway. I’ve never seen an android more deserving of being the ‘younger brother’ of their batch.”

“That’s true,” he admits, “I suppose there’s no reason not to go for it then.”

“For what?” he asks, cocking a brow.

He doesn’t clarify and instead moves closer, resting his new arm on the workbench to the right of Tobirama. Before he can lose his nerve and look away, Madara leans in further and gently kisses him. Pretending not to blush is a lost cause, as by now he must be horribly red from ears to his neck. At this point he presumes he may as well kiss back.

He'll discuss workplace sanctity, and the importance of compartmentalizing his professional and personal life with Madara later.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a habit of never looking at stuff after i publish it which means i forget what ive written and sequels dont happen even if i think they might lolol, anyway if theres something ive published youre interested in a sequel to or such just stop by my tumblr and let me know and ill see if i can get some inspiration


End file.
